masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect (film)
I got a funny feeling about this so called Mass Effect movie. :( Shadowhawk27 21:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Maintain that feeling kid, because if you do and if you express , and if every mass effect fan expresses it then it would go a long way to setting the project on the right path, why do you think garrus and tali romances were added to the second game? express it as often as possible, at the very least the movie would be good because you expected a terrible movie and got a mediocore one, that happens all the time ralok 21:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I know every movies that were based on games never turned out so well. (Example: BloodRayne, Alone in the Dark, Far Cry, Max Payne, Doom, Ect) Shadowhawk27 22:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Most of those video game movies had a serious flaw in the production, that flaw being that the creators of the movie obviously never touched the video game they were making a movie for, and probably not any video game of any type ever, bioware has built itself solely on telling good stories, they basically built the storytelling pillar in video games transforming stories from something that just happens to the meat and potatoes, do you think that they would allow their greatest work to be polluted storywise? it is odubtful on so many levels. But anyways still feel free to express your fears at every moment possible it can only help ralok 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well if this movie turns out to be a big fail (not saying it won't) bioware will get the biggest backlash mankind will ever known from the players and critics. Shadowhawk27 22:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :and then they would make up for it somehow, i dont know how, but knowing them they would make up for it. ralok 22:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This film would only work in one of two ways (that's not saying a film like this won't flop): CGI animation, which is how Mass Effect is done, or hire big-name production crews and actors/actresses, not unknowns like what they are doing with The Last Airbender. Even then, the film almost has to seem as if wherever the audience wants to take it, the film should go in that direction, as though to mimic the numerous decisions that the player has to make in the game. Either that, or they go with the default Male Shepard's storyline in the games. One other thing: if the producers do decide to go live action.... (I'm not alone in this) Yvonne Strahovski should reprise her role as Miranda (if based on ME2). H-Man Havoc 23:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) In fact, as many of the original actors as possible should reprise their roles for authenticity: Keith David as Capt. Anderson, Marina Sirtis as Benezia, Seth Green as Joker (definitely), and Tricia Helfer as EDI, just to name a few. H-Man Havoc 23:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : There is nothing wrong with no name actors, that mentality is very poor, plus your comment seems to indicate that you have already made judgements on the last airbender movie, thats not cool bro. AND i will repeat it as often as possible, this movie cannot possibly work if it tries to play the plot of the first game, if you play the plot straight through the game is at the very least five hours long, it is to damn long to adapt into a movie without breaking the continuity. A story that takes place in the mass effect universe, with possible cameos by mass effect characters, this is the only way to do this movie. And hasa video game movie ever been in full cgi, why would that even be something to bring up? as much as i hate to admit it fully cgi movies dont really hold status in the movie industry because it is often viewed as being cheap and gimicky, so i have little doubt that there will be at least one scene with live actors in the movie. ralok 00:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah that's what im afraid of... The actors who play the roles may or may not be the ones we know off. Not only that the filmmakers should not be contemptuous of the material and not lack the talent to do it justice. Shadowhawk27 00:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) not all voice actors are compatible with the physical appearence of the people they voice, i suppose alien characters would work, and maybe seth green, but thatsall i can think of ralok 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well i've said all there is to say about mass effect movie, the rest is up to fate itself....Shadowhawk27 00:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ralok, if you look at my userpage, you'll see I'm a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but the tv series, not the upcoming movie. The actors should represent the characters in some way... If you didn't know, there was some big controversy happening when Noah Ringer was set to play Aang, even though the character is more oriental in nature. My point being in the Mass Effect movie, it has to be a plot that works, using existing situtions from the games. For all we know, the movie could be set in an alternate timeline. As for camoes, since Miranda is modeled after her voice actress Yvonne Strahovski, all she'd have to do to play her character is to wear what her character would wear and dye her hair black. For EDI, since she's an AI, not a real person, it could work. As for CGI movies, it did happen some years ago. I believe there was a Final Fantasy CGI movie created back in 2001, I think it had Alec Baldwin in a starring role, not too sure. H-Man Havoc 01:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : I am well aware of the controversy serrounding noah ringer, and it is completely idiotic in its entirety when you fully understand the themes and setting of the cartoon series. You are definitly right about miranda though, she would work well i think. And alternate timelines and realities only serve to distract from the consistant universe taht bioware is building with its franchise. Look at what gears of war is doing, they are doing a prequal to the games with hteir movie and that is how I think this movie should be handled aswell, because it would be pleasant for fans of the game to see events referenced in the game, and it would be a nice lead in for newcomers to the franchise. Personally what i would do is make three films each reflecintg a neutral/renegade/paragon shephard and randomize the screenings, but no movie has that kind of insane budget. So a prequal would work best. A side note i did not like that cgi movie, not because it was stupid but because i do not like final fantasy in general, i like some of the themes present and some of the characters but its overall inconsistancy drives me crazy. In general the movie did not do bad though, but its the fact that it abandoned some of the consistant themes of final fantasy. my opinion of that movie is complicated dont bring it up again. ralok 02:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within may have failed the fans, but Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children lived up to it's namesake. :) Shadowhawk27 03:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)I agree with ralok about the no-name actors. If you get fresh faces, then you don't have to worry about people coming in with preconceptions. Unknown actors walk in with a clean slate, and sometimes do better than a well-known actor could. I also believe that the movie should not try to adapt the first game. It needs to have a new story within the universe. While I know it would be difficult, considering that Shepard is the star, I think that they just need to leave Commander Shepard out, just so they don't set the canon in stone. Though it wouldn't be the first time that Bioware set a canon. Think of Darth Revan, you could be a guy or a gal, but the canon was that Revan is a guy. I will reserve judgment on what this film will be until I see a trailer, or, better yet, the film itself.--Effectofthemassvariety 03:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It would be interesting if they incorporated the morality aspect into the movie, much like the choices Nick Cage's character had to decide on in "Next", pretty decent movie that explored a "what-if" scenario based on one of his choices. At the same time it doesn't work too well, since it would give Shepard clairvoyance even though he doesn't have such an ability. H-Man Havoc 05:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Whats it matter if they set a canon universe? If they do, who cares? I would bet my life that they would make Shepard a paragon, essentially the same choices we all choose if we were paragon. Sure it might make people mad, but I bet we are all going to see this movie regardless of what they do. I think it would be a nice idea if they did the first game to at least set a story up, then make a prequel to it. Like I said on the blog page with Teugene, they are still writing the screenplay, so lets just wit. My rant for the day.MEffect Fan 08:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : It does matter if they set a canon, because from day one the mission statement has been let people view the universe their way. It would usurp the foundation upon which the entire franchise has been built. ralok 12:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe Shepard could be a morally ambiguous hermaphrodite. That would make us all happy! (he said, sarcastically) --Effectofthemassvariety 18:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahahahaha! Aha! Eh, oh c'mon, nobody thought that was funny? ...Huh. Well, you win some, you lose some.--Effectofthemassvariety 04:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow tht was so funny lolz.... -_- nah im jokin tht was hilarious!!!!!!! But if they choose to do a movie about commander shepard i reccomend male and paragon all the way! I don't want Mass Effect to be butchered into another movie, I'd rather people experience the story of mass effect by playing the games. Not by watching the movie. My basic reaction to anything that is licensed is generally "ugh", when it comes to either games or movies. That's because the creators are less interested in making something that is "true" to fans and really just want to make something that is accessible to the general audience and pander to them. Also because of the movie format, condensing something in 2-3 hours is always a problem. This is worse with games, which to me are their own combination of movie/written story-telling. They have a form of story telling that can't be translated into movies or if so are redundant. Trying to condense the story and universe of Mass Effect in only one movie is ridiculous and if they plan on making a trilogy it is even worse. I enjoy a good number of things, I rather be able to recommend them to people who will see and appreciate them in their proper format then tell them to "go see the movie" and have that experience ruined for these people. This is why I'm opposed to the Avatar: Last Air Bender live-action movie, for various reasons but also largely it mutilates the original animated series it is based off of. I'd rather adults and children see the animated series and appreciate its story, artstyle, and cultural references. If it isn't even the mutilation to worry about, it is the fact that the premise of Mass Effect is that it is a game about telling and creating YOUR story. Not watch someone elses. GOD WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS WANT TO MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF EVERYTHING? Shadowhawk27 12:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm quite thrilled about them making a film. All I hope for is that they use the voce actors to represent the characters they voiced in the game. In the end, I think Mark Meer resembles the Shepard De Fault a lot, while Raphael Sbarge could pass of Kaidan Alenko. Dunno about Anderson, Keith David looks nothing like him, but then he's got the voice, while Liara could be either Ali Hillis or Jillian Murray IMO. The only reason I favour the voice actors over anything else is for the sake of continuity, it'd be quite stupid to have seen a character look one way in the game and then be completely different in the film, especially since most humanoid characters are made to resemble their voice actors, with a few exceptions. And for the CGI-characters they should just keep the voice actors. Anything different would be like when Blizzard switched Jim Raynor's voice actors for StarCraft II, it just sounded wrong (fortunately, they hired the old one after a lot of complaints). Or who knows, maybe it won't involve any of those characters at all. In any case, the creators will hopefully not be retelling the stortyline of the game. The best thing would be to base the plot on what happened to the characters between two game (either first and second or second and third), make a prequel, make a filmatization of the books or make a story that's separate from Shepard's yet still fits into the universe and references the events of the games. A great example of the latter is Metro 2033: there's a book, a game and now a movie in the making for it, all with completely different plots each suited for the format but still expanding on the world created by the author. That's how cross-format adaptations are to be made IMO. Anyhow, I've got hopes for this film, it has great potential... sadly it also has great potential to fail. As the poster above me said, licensed movies have a tendency to be utter rubbish. The only reason I've got hopes for this is because it thankfully NOT directed by Uwe Boll and that means a lot. Nederbörd 09:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Random movie ideas I think that a prequal, of all the options, is most definately the best way to go. First contact war era could be done well, or later on around the batarian conflicts, but then that would be in Shepard's lifetime. IF they were going to do it during the games, my vote would be towards a female Shepard, mainly Paragon with a few tough renagade choices. I have hope from the people who have been announced to be involved in the project and the list of movies they've worked on, and I think if anyone could bring us a bad-ass action flick that wasn't bursting with mindless male testosterone, they could do it. IF they HAD to make a male Shepard, then two things: An unknown would be so much better because we wouldn't be sitting there watching Neo, or that guy from Lost, or the dude from Avatar dress up in armour and pretend to be commander Shepard; and Sam Worhtington would be the WORST choice, just because he's the hot new thing or whatever, that's how you kill a movie like this. I'd almost rather watch Keanu Reeves butcher Shepard than Sam Worthington (not because I have anything against Sam Worthington, or don't think he could pull it off, but his hot new thing status just won't go well with the movie). And most very importantly NO 3D!!! c'mon, thats just a stupid new fad and it would be well, stupid! Heh, if it HAD to be male, My vote's for Adam Baldwin! I'd watch that, even if they butchered it. :P But some ideas that could work: Maybe, instead of a huge action blockbuster, they could make a movie about Joker's inspiring journey from a child, through pilot training, and end with his post on the Normandy. Or perhaps a movie from the collectors P.O.V, without actually showing Shepard to keep it gender neutral. OR A movie about the Protheans... Just some silly little ideas. I don't quite know who they should cast if they made a female Shepard. Jennifer Hale could actually work if she's as good a actor as she is a voice actor, she'd definately be able to pull the personality off and really get into Shepard's head as she allready does such a good job of that. Oh, and to keep everyone, including the Tali/Garrus and Joker fan girls/boys happy they should definately not include any romance whatsoever. It is possible to have a movie without it, especially if there is a good dose of heartwarming friendship. Or maybe an anime style cartoon. (Not a full-on anime format, but the style of the drawing could lean towards that.)... I'm gonna stop or my imagination will run on forever with these kind of ideas. Or maybe just a really dark comic-book style cartoon like watchmen/sin city... Forgive if I did this wrong, I have no idea about how to use wiki'sButterfly-sting 01:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Casting Suggestions This is my idea of a somewhat perfect cast. If I put a * next to an actor, it means that I'm absolutely sure that I want that actor to play that character. If I put a _, it means I'm not so sure. Please, feel free to give suggestions. Default Male Shepard: Matthew Fox Garrus Vakarian: Ewan McGregor Urdnot Wrex: Michael Ironside _ Ashley Williams: Charlize Theron Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: idc that much, to tell the truth Kaidan Alenko: Alessandro Juliani * Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray * (for obvious reasons) Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green * (for obvious reasons) Captain David Anderson: Lawrence Fishburne * Ambassador Donnel Udina: Edward James Olmos _ Nihlus Kryik: Kevin Spacey _ Saren Arterius: can't think of anyone better than Fred Tatasciore (for obvious reasons) That's all I have for now. Suggestions are very welcome. - Conor Shepard 02:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe Keith David should play his character, Captain Anderson, because he is an older character and I don't think Fishburne has the age (he does have the experience) to pull off the role, while David has voiced the character for two games. A secondary option could be Avery Brooks, who played Capt. Benjamin Sisko on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As for Tali, either Gemma Arterton or Olga Kyrilenko (from Quantum of Solace) (I think that's how her name's spelled). I think a better role for Spacey would be Navigator Pressly. H-Man Havoc 04:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I am not convinced anymore that they will do a copy of the game. I know you said you don't care, but Tali does play a pivitol role in Mass Effect, as she does have the info that revealed Saren's betrayal. Seth Green is a good choice because he is a spitting image of Joker. As for the rest I am not sure, except Michael Ironside, he couldn't do any of Wrex's moves mainly because the man is 60.MEffect Fan 04:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Obi Wan Kenobi as Garrus? Wha... What? First of all, I mean no offense to your picks, and I don't think they are going to be making a direct copy of the game in the first place, but can you imagine Ewan Mc-F******-Gregor as Garrus' voice? The thought just... I dunno, Maybe I'm just tired, or overly emotional. ...Yup, I'm crying now! ;P Anywho, all joking aside, I think that any alien like Garrus or Wrex, and even Tali would be CGI. (With Tali, maybe it'd be half CGI. So, if they did make a movie with them in it, I think they should just keep the same voice actors. They're perfect for the roles, especially given the fact that, well, they've played them before. In two games. Just sayin. --Effectofthemassvariety 05:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Effect, what's your grudge against Ewan McGregor? He's a good actor, so I don't know why you hate him so much. Lancer1289 05:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I have no grudge against McGregor, I myself think he's a really good actor as well. It's just that, when I saw Ewan McGregor as Garrus, something just popped. I pictured Garrus speaking with Ewan's "Kenobi voice" or his natural scottish accent, and I just couldn't allow the idea to go any further. I can see how my words (specifically "Ewan Mc-F******-Gregor") might have sounded like hatred for him but it was more like a hatred for the idea of him as Garrus. You see? :/ --Effectofthemassvariety 05:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I was just wondering. When you put it next as Garrus, I can't see it either. Lancer1289 05:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I was thinking maybe the McGregor from The Men Who Stare at Goats. You know, "Be all that you can be." Idk. It was probably a bad idea. - Conor Shepard 18:04,May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Brandon Keener is plenty good for the role. I mean, he's not the greatest voice actor in the world, but his voice is seared into my mind. And why change the voice just because you're going to make a movie? We don't need to change for the sake of change.--Effectofthemassvariety 05:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok to the cast, since I am a total scifi nut, you will see a lot of scifi cast members here. I can see Keith David as his own role however, I can also see Christopher Judge as Anderson. Yes total SG-1 fan here, but he would fit better than Fishburne. Also I could see Avery Brooks, Sisko DS9 as Anderson as well. As to Kaidan, Gaeta seriously, I could see Alexander Siddig, Bashir DS9, but not Gaeta. As much as I like Olmos, he really doesn't fit for a number of reasons, mainly his accent. Udina has more of an Eastern European accent, maybe European, but not Hispanic. I can see Robert Beltran, Chakotay (ST: Voyager) as a good Udina. I also can't see Spacey as Nihlus, I agree with H-Man Havoc as he would be better suited to Pressly. As to Matthew Fox, he would be good, but I can think of a few others, not going to name because I can't remember right now. Since you had no one as Tali, just let me say Amanda Tapping, Carter SG-1 and Atlantis. As to Garrus, as I said earlier, Ewan just doens't cut it. Personally I was thinking of maybe Keanu Reeves, Matt Damon, or Connor Trinneer (Atlantis and ST: Enterprise). Ashley, just one person seem to fit with me, Amy Jo Johnson, Flahspoint. As to Wrex, to be honest, I can see Richard Dean Anderson, MacGyver and O'Neill SG-1, just with a little voice deeping, which he could do himself. Nihlus, that is a tough one. I can't see anyone atm, but Spacey, no. Saren, Robert Downey Jr., maybe a little bias since Iron Man, but apart from the voice, he would be good, and when haven't when movies done voiceovers. So My Cast: :Shepard: Matthew Fox (no Objections) :Garrus Vakarian: Keanu Reeves, Matt Damon, or Connor Trinneer :Urdnot Wrex: Richard Dean Anderson :Ashley Williams: Amy Jo Johnson :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: Amanda Tapping :Kaidan Alenko: Alexander Siddig :Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray (obvious) :Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green (obvious) :Captain David Anderson: Keith David, Christopher Judge, or Avery Brooks :Ambassador Donnel Udina: Kevin Spacey or Robert Beltran :Saren Arterius: Robert Downey Jr. :Pressly: Kevin Spacey So that's my cast, comments and suggestions are welcome. Lancer1289 05:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Keanu Reeves up on screen butchering all of Garrus's cool lines. Matthew Fox is a good choice (Jack Shephard is a scary conincidence). Everyone except Robert, Seth, Kevin, Keith, Matt, and Jillian I have never seen so I cannot give my opinion.MEffect Fan 08:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Again, guys, this is just a rough list and I was having a hard time coming up with Garrus, Wrex, Udina, Tali, Nihlus, and Saren, so feel free to offer constructive criticism. I just wanted to see a little of what other people's thoughts were. And, let me just say, this is a (Hollywood-movie) actor list. If they go purely CGI, I would like to see the voice actors from the games in there. But for Udina and Tali, maybe Kevin Spacey and Olga Kurylenko. I trully do not know. I definitely think that Kevin Spacey should be in the movie though. - Conor Shepard 17:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) My Ideal Cast: :Shepard: Matthew Fox :Garrus Vakarian: Robert Downey Jr. (similar voice and charisma) :Urdnot Wrex: Michael Clarke Duncan (obvious choice) :Ashley Williams: Evangeline Lilly (LOST Reunion w/Fox) :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: Gemma Arterton :Kaidan Alenko: Keanu Reeves (striking resemblance) :Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray (obvious) :Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green (obvious) :Captain David Anderson: Keith David :Ambassador Donnel Udina: Robert Beltran :Saren Arterius: Michael C. Hall :Navigator Pressly: Kevin Spacey (obvious) :Matriarch Benezia: Marina Sirtis (obvious) :Sovereign: Ralph Fiennes or Christopher Lee (both known for playing major villains) or Mark Hamill (very good voice acting) If some Mass Effect 2 characters were used: :Miranda Lawson: Yvonne Strahovski (quite obvious) :Jacob Taylor: Will Smith or Laurence Fishburne :EDI: Tricia Helfer (obvious) :Mordin Solus: Robert Picardo (Played a doctor in Star Trek: Voyager and in China Beach) Feel free to add suggestions... H-Man Havoc 18:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :How about we keep this to ME for now, and bring up casing directions for ME2 when and if the film is announced. Oh and if we are going to continue listing full casts, let's refrain from putting additional spaces inbwetween lines of members. All you need is a : at the beginning of each line and it will put it on seperate lines. Like I did with mine, so we avoid unnecessary space. Lancer1289 19:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : :we really need mordings way of talking, and no will smith, he is to well known, and jacob is not important to most players Move Proposal (Movie) I disagree here becuase Wikipeida and most other wikis use (film) for movie adptations of anything. I'm just saying that we should follow the trend here so vistiors aren't confused when they try to type it in. Also we have a page Citadel (film), that is the same way. Lancer1289 18:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Don't like the idea of (Movie). I'm slightly more on the fence about changing (film) to (Film), but if push came to shove, I'd likely side with (film) for the reasons enumerated by Lancer below. I am, after all, a stickler for precedent, and where our own doesn't exist, wikipedia's will sometimes do. SpartHawg948 18:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :RE: Citadel (film): I think that this title is misleading (regardless of this discussion). :If we decide that parenthesized words in the title need to be in lowercase, then all titles should follow (I can add some example(s) later on if needed). --silverstrike 18:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree against moving for the same reasons above. Teugene 19:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I also disagree for the above reasons. Bronzey 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe we have a consensus on that matter. The move proposals were removed from the article. --silverstrike 12:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Move Proposal (Film) As I stated above, I disagree. Both other wikis and Wikipedia just use (flim) for an adeptation of something. Examples, wikipedia:Jurassic Park, the novel by Michael Crichton, and wikipedia:Jurassic Park (film), the film adeptation of the novel. Left the code there to show. Lancer1289 18:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aw CRAP.... Failure, has big possibility Things where the Mass Effect movie can fail: *If they going to make the second game in film, I'm afraid they will use the basic charachter of it. (wich You use if you don't carry your ME 1 charachter to the second) What means the Film of the First will contain the choices of that Shepard, And we know that those are mostly renegade. (And suck in my opinion.) *The makers of the film will not play the game so they won't realy know what parts are very and less important. (they will may ask for advice from bioware guys, I hope) *Another problem is that the movie's storyline, because of the length, will be altered significantly. For example the Harry Potter movies... *I'm afraid they will kill Wrex. Completly Unnecessary. It may will make the film Epic for those who didn't played the game, but the most of the fans wouldn't like it. I wish them luck, and looking forward to see the movie, But I hope bioware's team who made the story, will have large role in creating the movie's story.